1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of measuring with ease the width of the orientation flat (hereinafter referred to as "OF") which indicates the crystallographic orientation of a single crystal ingot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The measurement of the OF width in the surface of a cylindrical single crystal ingot has been carried out by reading graduations of a scale, such as slide calipers, placed on the corresponding OF portion. However, such a manual measurement requires much labour and can not avoid measurement errors. Thus an easy and precise method of measuring the OF width has been required.